HALO: APOLLO
by Cudder Movement
Summary: In 2552, during the bombardment of Planet Reach, a "temporary" Spartan III team is deployed on the Northern most part of the Planet, a tundra continent, known as Jovania, in a rescue mission for Earth Ambassador Rorlik, whose Pelican went down in a freak storm. The entire operation is later assisted by the 88th ODST Battalion. (Back story basis for "ZETA COMPANY;" Halo 4 Clan)


HALO: APOLLO

Written By. Adam Maraj

ELIPSON ERIDANI SYSTEM

JOVANIA, PLANET REACH

2 SEPTEMBER, 2552 MILITARY CALENDER

0000

CHAPTER I

The pods racketing became louder and louder with every hundred or so kilometers and the thick cloud cover blinded Adam – 359 from the outside view. He knew at any moment will the alarm sound and the door will open, thanks to the entry disruption, there was no definite timer. The deafening sounds of shredding atmosphere and clambering of ice on the pod triggered his helmet's ear shield; lowering the amount of incoming sound waves. And now he began to feel blood rushing to his head indicating his entry to stratosphere. Reach's gravity can take full affect now and he began to countdown the seconds until jump. He sat in thought, 8, 7… 6… 5 and the siren went off, and the pods door tore off its holdings and flung up rolling off the top the pod. In an incoherent rush, Adam is propelled from his seat and spun sideways, flipping in mid air; the pod burning up behind him. He recalls HALO jump training and maneuvers his arms flat and straightens his legs, turning him into a human kite, an augmented human kite. His suit was adjusted with extra leg, arm and side mechanisms which funnel prevailing winds into them, powering small fans to keep his armor and shield systems from tearing apart. They leave streams of white condensing air, and guide him down easily. The incoming LZ came slowly into view, a long strip of open snow covered land between massive lines of giant tree cover. His attention is shifted as his temporary team is blipped up on his HUD, to his left, Rumeal – 349 and Green – 319 and toward his right, Yori – 287. They were small dots in the great distances that separated their jumps. The suit uplinks flip Adam upright and snap off, simultaneously his thrusters' fire and give him enough upward inertia to slow down his collision course with the planet. Finally his thrusters snap off about twelve feet above the ground knocking Adam into the ice, tumbling him over.

He got in a plank position and rose up, snow trickling off his full black armor set, Mark V shoulder plates, and a Commando SWG edition helmet. All he carried was a M6C/SOCOM Handgun, which drew from his side and turned the safety off. He turned to his right cautiously, in the distance Yori did the same and began walking toward him. "Rumeal and I have made it to the equipment, about .1 klick east of your position", radioed Green. Both Adam and Yori trekked the snow patch and regrouped beside one of the laspian giant trees. Green and Rumeal had already previously opened the black canister and were outfitted with their equipment, weapons and uplinks. Rumeal stood about 6 foot, 3 and was drenched in a black and red medium bulk armor set, with Pilot Mark IV helmet, bandoleer wrist plates, operator right shoulder for grenade stabilization along with a bulky security left shoulder for helmet shielding. Green stood the tallest about 6 foot, 6 in black and dull green armor, he was equipped with the latest gen of armor for Spartan – IIIs, Operator, Beta 5 series helmet, Mark V shoulder plating and advance bio-foam and plasma-armor torch medical supplies. Yori reached into the pod and grabbed a 99C – S2 Anti Material Rifle from the case and placed it on his Recon back plate; a rectangular armor upgrade that has 30 slots on either side for ammo placement or a large mounting plate for weapons. His armor was SPI specs and lacked shielding but carries a weak prototype of active camouflage instead. "Anyone else got a read on Alpha and Bravo search sites," asked Adam as he reached into the case."Reads are registering on my HUD now," replied Rumeal, with an M319 Grenade Launcher on his back and an M45 Tact Shotty in his hands. Adam continued to fasten his large rucksack of emergency equipment on and grabbed and loaded an M392 DMR. "I'm clear," said Green, followed by Yori. Adam took a quick glance at Green, a legend at best; he heard the rumors about him, and he was by Spartan standards, "trilled" to work with him. Green carried a BR – 55HB, the same one since his first deployment.

"Alpha, or Bravo… which first," asked Yori. Rumeal and Green looked at Adam awaiting a response. Adam was great at combat and known for his quick thinking, however this was the first he was put in a team, and such a mix of great skill sets however he knew nothing of how to use them. "I'll check with Colonel Hardli… for any special priorities." Adam turned on his uplink monitors and transmitted an INS tag, untraceable by Covenant receivers. A blink and bleep sounds confirming signal pick up. Adam begins to transmit, "Alpha TMP Fire Team to UNSC Pale Horse, do you read? – I repeat… UNSC Pale Horse to Alpha TMP Fire Team this is Colonel Hardli, replies Colonel Hardli," cutting off Adam's transmission. "Solid link, this is Lieutenant Adam – 359," responds Adam. "Go ahead Lieutenant… We have touched down safely on Javonia, and our HUDs have picked up both Alpha and Bravo search sites, are there any prioritizations," asked Adam. They all sat silently awaiting a response, however after about 3 minutes none came. "UNSC Pale Horse … UNSC Pale Horse do you read?" Adam turned to his team, then the signal came in choppy, but somewhat audible, "U-SC P-LE - TMP Fire Team - No pr-orites." Adam looks at his team, "which is furthest from the crash site?" "I'm certain Bravo," replies Green. "Then that's where we're headed," Adam says in a strong determined voice.

The team moves east into the Laspian Giant Tree forests, and travels almost in complete silence for about 7 hours into dusk, relying almost completely on hand signals. The forest was eerie and empty, no undergrowth, just thick tree trunks and thin layers of very little frosted snow which somehow broke the thick canopy. Reach's north can get down to -1 Degrees Celsius, which is why it was imperative for Adam to carry the large rucksack filled with thermal suits and heat pad gear, in case the Ambassador is alive. They were still about 3 klicks off from Bravo search site, an area which spans almost 5 klicks in every direction. Walking in front of the group Adam's motion sensor pulls up a red dot to their east. He signals and drops, the entire team prones, keeping still and flat among the massive tree roots. "Rrrr...ack shhhh loranx hisssssss," echoed from the shadowed east. Two more dots came up and the loud hissing continued. Green crawled up beside Adam and tapped the floor and did a series of hand signals which read "Ducks." Adam shook his head in comprehension and silently began to crawl up to a root ahead. Green turned and signaled the same to Yori and Rumeal. Rumeal knew his place and crawled backwards, bracing up against a root and vaulting over it, disappearing in the darkness. Green and Yori stayed and continued to lay flat, as behind them walking along the root, three Skirmishers, officer ranked and drenched, two in black and one in gold armor. Visible heat radiated from their beaks and nostrils and their eyes spun around as if analyzing the area. It was crucial that the Spartans aren't discovered as they may quickly transport the Earth Ambassador to a different location. The one in gold stopped and brought his Carbine into an aimed position, looking down into the rooted ditch. Green rolls to the right under a small hanging piece of bark and Yori activates his active camo, which flicks and glitches. The other two Skirmishers, with Needle Rifles, jump off the opposite side, one landing right besides Rumeal who is braced on the root, while the other Skirmisher walks away, this one turns and walks toward Rumeal, weapon ready. Rumeal is nervously gripping the side of the root waiting, the big beaked raptor walks by, missing Rumeal by a couple feet. He steps behind it, loops his forearm over its beak and wraps his right arm around its throat simultaneously. His bicep bracing the raptors throat, and his forearm preventing it from making a sound. It clicks its throat, and chirps, however nothing to be heard. Rumeal's helmet rests along its head, so close he can hear the chatter of grunts coming through its comms. The Skirmisher scratches and claws at Rumeals armor but he decides to put a full strength pull, and in an instant Rumeal snaps his forearm which rests on the beak down, bringing its beak down to its crouch, snapping its nimble vertebrae. He unfolds his arms and the lifeless body rolls out tumbling in the light snow. Rumeal stands to take a breath and drags the body into a shadowed corner.

The gold Skirmisher up on the root radios for the other two, however it gets no response, lowering the Carbine, it calls again. No response. Suddenly it flops over tumbling off the root and lands right in front of Rumeal. Green stands, silenced M6C in hand. "All clear," radios Green. Yori stands and disables camo and Rumeal stands up on the root. Opposite to him Adam walks along the adjacent root, dragging by one arm, a dead raptor. "We are close; keep your eyes peeled for anymore patrols."

The Team continues to trek north – east for about an additional 2 hours until the tree line begins to fade. Adam and Green move up as Yori and Rumeal take point further back, about three or four trees distant. Adam prones and crawls up besides a tree and looks over the open landscape. In the massive spans of open snow covered landmass, laid about six Covenant structures surrounded by about three sniper towers. "Son of a bitch," mumbled Adam, in a soft, yet angered tone. Green crawls up beside him and silently views the large scape of blue lights and shadowed buildings. "They have to be here, this is too large to be 'just' an Outpost," inference Green. Adam signaled Yori and Rumeal and pulled out a small silver cylinder with three green lights on it. Yori got up on the roost of the raised base of the tree, and Rumeal crouches near Green. "Yori, I need a perimeter," asks Adam. He opens presses the top green light on the cylinder and it splits on one side activating a small Holo - Screen. Using distance checks on his Sniper – linked HUD, Yori calls out distances. "Far side about one click running port and starboard, and about… point-five clicks on opposite sides," replied Yori. "Roger," Adam says as he plugs in the perimeter to the cylinder. "What is that," asks Rumeal. "Marker for insertion drops," responds Adam while he stakes the cylinder into the ground. Yori looks over too Adam. "ODSTs?" "Lets hope Hardli would be kind enough to give that support," interrupts Green. Adam stands up, walks away, and he transmits the INS tag, "Alpha TMP Fire Team to UNSC Pale Horse, this is Adam – 359, come in… over." "UNSC Pale Horse to Alpha TMP Fire Team, this is Hardli, go ahead, responds Colonel Hardli. "Solid link, we are at Bravo Search Site and we have encountered approx. six confirmed Covenant Facilities, we believe this is where Ambassador Rorlix is being held captive, we request immediate Rapid Response ODST teams to reinforce our assault," Adam persists. Hardli seems to pause over the comms, as if lost in a troubled decision. "Roger, your read is quite large are you sure this is his location," asks Colonel Hardli. "Affirmative, the compound is too large for an outpost," confirms Adam… Hardli pauses again. "Roger, we'll load the tubes, ETA 2300, Colonel Hardli out". Adam dims his head and lowers his arm. And turns back, walking up to the rest of the team. "ETA 2300," says Adam. Rumeal braces on a trunk, knees bent, overlooking the compound, and Green gets up and shrugs, walking past Rumeal. "So they flank on all sides and we push straight in," asks Yori, who is still perched looking down his scope. "No, we push with the Troopers, aiding, this way we minimize casualties," Adam responds. Readying for an argument, Yori lowers his Rifle and quickly snaps a response. "The ODSTs can handle themselves, and if we wait, we can get a better depth of field on what Covenant goodies they have inside." Adam looks at Yori and turns away walking the direction Green went. "It was an order, not a discussion Petty Officer, and keep an eye out for the pods." Adam says in a calm tone. Yori looks at him and knowing his place dropped the inquiry and continued to monitor the Compound.

Adam takes a seat on a tree a little further back from Rumeal and Yori and Green plops down next to him. The thin air whistles with every wind blow and the trees tend to sprinkle small flakes of snow. Adam read everyone's file two hours before deployment. He had a false sense of knowing everyone more than they comprehend. Warrant Officer Rumeal - 349, he read was a smart individual, not in the sense of universal knowledge but rather comprehension and thinking skills, and one hell of a grenadier. He is usually quiet, and humorous in order to shield a troubled past. He was the only one who witnessed an Energy Sword cut through both of his parents, during a vacation to Elipson Eridani IV; he was spared thanks to a Spartan II savior. Petty Officer Yori – 287 was a marksman, always the highest combat scores and excellent efficiency. However his past was blacked out. The only thing that was open was his origins, which was Reach. Adam thought it must be hard to watch your home world burn. He looked over his shoulder to see Master Chief Petty Officer Green – 319, a legendary Spartan known to clear Covenant raids and do one man missions. He came from Earth, and much like Adam both of his parents 'used' to serve in the UNSC. He was the lackey in training, always fucking up, screwing his team in combat exercises, then one day he led, led into glory, one game after the other, Which is why Adam is astonished they chose him for leader.

CHAPTER II

Lost in his thoughts Adam remmembers his own his past, remembering slight details of what his mother looked like. Every time he thought about it his feet quiver and his mind is soothed with warm thoughts yet also conflicting itself with miss and sorrow. "They're here," echoed through Adam's comms. He opens his eyes and gets up, he notices Green is already ahead. Green, Yori, and Rumeal overlook the skyline; small glowing balls all descend trailing thick black smoke. Rumeal stands, takes his shotgun off of safety and begins to reach for his Grenade Launcher. Adam stops him, "No explosives, can't risk any friendly fire," explains Adam. Rumeal cocks his shotgun, "How come we didn't get such a cozy landing," smirks Rumeal. "We couldn't risk Covies picking up our touch downs too early, so we did a tactical dispersal instead," answers Green. Cutting their conversation short, Covenant sirens sounded, a series of high pitched clicks and screeches. Jackal hissing and Elite screaming mixed in the distance. "This is Viper Actual of 88th ODST Battalion, ETA six minutes, over," echoed the comms. "Roger Viper Actual, this Spartan Alpha TMP Fire Team, be ready for immediate aid and extract, over," responds Adam

Adam readied his DMR and signaled the team. Everyone was sure of their position and ready for the assault. Yori kept his position and adjusted his Sniper Scope for accurate shots. Adam, Rumeal and Green took a sprinting stance. "On my mark," says Adam impatiently. The distant Covenant sirens continue to sound. Rumeal's leg shakes in anticipation. Green stands solid like a rock not moving.

"MARK," yells Adam, the three Spartans begin sprinting in an open expanse of snow. Plasma scorching the Earth around them, the ground begins to shake and ODST pods touchdown. Their lids pop releasing a furry of Troopers all rushing toward the compound a long side the Spartans. In the furry of confused gunfire, two Troopers are shot down almost immediately after leaving their pods. "YORI, THE SNIPERS," yells Rumeal. Yori brings his crosshairs to the floating Covenant sniper towers and executes three precise shots killing all Beam Rifle wielding Jackals. Rumeal and Green brace behind Covenant portable shield covers as Adam gets behind a battered barricade. Rumeal fires at the Elite patrols, multiple Grunts, Jackals and few Elite Minors in sight. He takes out entire scores of Grunts, while Green focuses on the shielded Jackals. Three ODSTs regroup with Adam behind cover, plasma rifle bolts striking the opposite side. "To all ODST transponders, the use of all explosive devices are prohibited, I repeat the use of all explosives are prohibited," radioed Adam. "What the fuck for," yelled one of the ODSTs who stood next to Adam. He looked over at the frighten Trooper and turned back to Rumeal and Green. He signals them to push forward.

They continue to push, plasma pistol bolts hitting Rumeal, his shields are knocked down, and he rolls into cover, Adam rises out of cover to assist. Green's Battle Rifle's clip ran out so he turns to the left cover to reload safely. Adam pushes forward along with the three ODSTs who decide to follow him in. "Karazoo Camboo Itziee," screams from the right alley. An eight foot tall dull red Elite kicks an ODST into Adam knocking him over. Rumeal pops from cover and caps the Elite. It flies back into the gritty purple walls, shields depleted. Green fires, three rounds of 9.5x40mm KURZ/.374 Caliber bullets into Elites head, spraying a thick purple mist over Rumeal's visor. "This is Viper Actual of 88th ODST Battalion, we have gained entry into the compound, suffering minor casualties, we are beginning our search now," broadcasted over the comms. "Roger, Viper Actual, we are ready for the extraction, over," responds Adam. Green signals the right alleyway, and Rumeal takes point. Lagging behind the three, the 'two' ODSTs look down at their loss and keep moving. Slowly progressing, slightly audible over the gunfire, small series of bone wrenching crushing sounds echoed throughout the alley way. Rumeal turns left, horrified, his first reaction was not to shoot. Two Jackals lift their heads, an ODST corpse in front of them, the chest cavity completely ripped open and the innards hallowed. The Jackals screeched, strips of flesh dangling from their beaks. Rumeal fires, propelling one back and pulling out his pistol, he caps the other as it tries to escape by climbing the pipelined wall. Walking past the corpse, loud radio chatter can be heard.

Silently the advanced team pushes among corpses and walks into an open courtyard, Green is shot, the concussion blast flings him back, and everyone runs into cover. There a group Ultra classed Elites, in dull battered white ornamental armor fill the area pinning the group down. They howl commands in their native tongue, a harsh deep throated reverb. One wielding a Concussion Rifle, a directed energy weapon which fires rounds of superheated plasma which also delivers a 'kick' package, the other two wielding standard Plasma Repeaters, serving a fast rate of small amounts of battery operated plasma. Adam peaks his head and fires upon the leader, by the looks of him. Raising the Concussion Rifle, ready to fire, the Elites head snaps left and the beast flops over. "Move," radioed Yori. He continued to fire at the two Ultras who ran to cover once the first one dropped. Rumeal helps Green up and follows Adam and the ODSTs through the Covy doorway. The purple sliding door closed, and the blue laminated edgings turned red.

One of the ODSTs slouched over and sat on the floor, bracing against the wall. He takes off his helmet and drops it on the floor. His face is soft, light toned white with a perfectly rounded head. Sweat pooled in all decompression areas in his face and soggy white dead skin formed at the ends of his lips. He was defeated and had no moral to continue. Green turned around and looked down at the useless ODST. "Get up, we have to clear this sector," pushes Green. The trooper looks over at the towering Spartan, peering into his visor breathing heavily. "I'm n-ot f-f-fucking going in there," stuttered the trooper. Green crouches down on in front of him. "What is your name trooper," asks Green. "S-Sergeant W-Willy Pena," replies Willy in a frightened dialect. "We need all the help we can get, and if you stay with us I will guarantee your survival," Green pleads. Adam walks behind Green. "Let's move," ordered Adam. Green gets up and William looks down at himself. "And you," Green turns to the other ODST. "I'm Gunnery Sergeant Riley Louis," replied the trooper. "Were you apart of the same squad," asks Green, as Adam turns away impatiently. "You can send a post card, c'mon let's go," Rumeal interrupted. "Yes," the ODST says solemnly. "Get him together and follow then," Green leaves off and follows Adam. Rumeal chuckles and gets up. "Let's move pussies," unnecessarily adds Rumeal. William puts on his helmet and gets up, and follows Gunnery Sergeant Louis who signals him to get up.

The halls were remarkably empty, as to everyone's assumption is that the no one's home because they are fighting outside. "To leave the interior with no guards means they must be outside, at least it's reasonable to leave and pay full attention outside," hypothesized Adam. "Then let's crack an exit and push outdoors," Green added. Adam opened a comm. bridge, which flooded everyone with radio chatter. "Alpha TMP Fire Team to all ODST transponders, does anyone have any leads on prison location," transmitted Adam. They all stopped and awaited a response but to no avail, Adam shuts the bridge off.

CHAPTER III

They move down a corridor which leads to an open doorway. Everyone sets for combat and Green readies to activate the panel and open the door. Adam nods and Green swipes the panel, the door 'bings' and flashes blue, it opens up parting and sliding in three different directions. Flutters of needles zing by shattering as they contact Rumeal's shields. Adam fires six shots, capping the four Grunt Heroes that block the exit. Kicking the dead bodies along, another Elite Ultra rushes from the smoke and draws a bright crystal like Energy Sword. It grabs Green and slams him into the wall. The Elite brings the Sword up to Greens face, however Rumeal tackles the lizard, knocking it down. The beast uses its forearm to strike Rumeal pushing him off. And finally without its shields Willy fires his M7 SMG into the Elite's exposed throat.

Rumeal and Green get up and grab their weapons; they all pushed north clearing through another minor patch of Grunts and Jackals. "This is Charlie 2-6 we have lead on Ambassador's location, awaiting Spartan extract, over," came through the comms in mid firefight. Adam ducked down and immediately called it in. "Spartan extract Alpha TMP Fire Team responding, we need an HUD display, over," replied Adam anxiously. "Roger, Alpha TMP, uploading coordinates now," read the trooper's transmission. The HUD blipped and the small icon read 'EXTRACT'. "Let's go," shouted Adam over the plasma fire. The entire team fled right down an alley way cutting through thick firefights. Willy and Louis struggled to keep up and as before lagged behind. They were close now, less than .1 klicks. "Yori, do you have a clear visual on our location," asked Adam. "Umm… thick smoke however I'm certain I can get somewhat of a clear shot," Yori responds confidently. Adam slowed down and came up to the large box. Soon everyone catches up and stop in awe at the impressive engineering of the Covenant. A massive cube frame reinforced by shield walls locked the Earth Ambassador and three other troopers, all of which look lifeless, inside. The ground was littered with higher ranked Elites and dozens of ODSTs. "Can you crack it Green," asks Adam softly. "I can try," replies Green. Adam turns to Rumeal, Willy and Louis and signals them to take point around the cube, whilst Green fiddles with the control panel.

"I've got movement," radioed Yori. "ODSTs all over are dropping like flies, unknown causes as well." Adam turns and looks around the area. "Camo," he says intimidated. It begins to get quiet, little gunfire, just them and those who hunt them. "I don't believe this, the entire compound went dark, everything is dead," Yori inserted once more. Adam tapped Green and they moved into the shadows. A thump ensues, and a small area of snow compresses, Willy spots a refracted figure of bending light. Rumeal spots it as well and draws his Grenade Launcher. Before Adam could stop him, Rumeal fires blasting the Elite's chest cavity open and flipping it back. The EMP after shock also disabled the cells shield walls exposing the Ambassador. Willy takes the act of heroism and runs up to grab the Ambassador. He begins dragging him when suddenly a plasma bolt strikes him tumbling him into the snow. A Giant Elite disables cloak and walks forward. It was deep washed out magenta with an oblong cone shaped helmet. It also had three purple lights on the top of its helmet. With Plasma Rifle in hand, split jaw approached Willy. Behind him three other Elites disabled cloak. They were all black with full body suits yet similar helmets with the slight differences such as the triple light system and the eye holes which are now visor like pieces. Rumeal, Adam, Gunnery Sergeant Louis and Green all sat and watched, with nothing to aid him. The red Elite turns Willy over and shouts something in it harsh almost barbaric tongue. One of the other Elites calmly says something as if pleading to lead the human to death. Yori also on looked in horror; however he realized his situation could buy Willy enough time to slide out of there. "Pathetic, weak mortals," blabbers the Elite in English, as he draws his sword. Yori begins to calculate his shot and loads a different round into the chamber, a compound formula that should be able to cap through such thick shielding. Unwilling to risk failure, Yori aims at a black Elite, and pulls the trigger.

The bullet cuts through the Elites shields and takes off its head. The others quickly turn and one with a Carbine equips lays suppressive fire in Yori's direction. Three shots strike above Yori's helmet so he slides off and jumps off the base. As he gets up an Energy Sword is thrusted through him, suspending him about four feet off the ground. The Elite de-cloaks and another Black Commando appears.

Adam and Green open fire at the Red Elite Zealot who tries to escape. He vaults over a barricade and jumps into cover. The other two turn their attention to both Green and Adam. Rumeal utilizes the opportunity to get behind the Elites. He sneaks in behind him and charges a Grenade Belt, a group of 5 frags that are rigged to a timer, and tosses it right near the Carbine Commando's foot. He set it for fifteen seconds and ran back into the shadows. Adam's shields are depleted and he takes a direct Carbine to the left shoulder. He flies back, into a barricade and Green is able to step in front of him taking all hits until Adam's shields could recharge, fortunately right as Green's shields fly off, the belt detonates blasting the Elites in opposite directions and tearing their legs and armor apart. The Zealot, jumps out of cover immediately and charges at Green with the Energy Sword wielded. Green takes two steps back, switches to automatic fire, and holds the trigger down. The full clip does nothing to the bold Elite's shield, it gets up to Green slapping his BR out of his hand and slicing leftward spinning Green and tossing him into the ground. Rumeal notices his vitals haven't went out, however Yori's did. "Grenade," shouted Rumeal as he tossed a frag at the Elite's feet. It rolls toward Adam. Crouched, Adam easily draws his knife and uses the Elite's armor to mount and stab it. The Elite bellows a roar, and falls over and Willy runs up and grabs the grenade throwing it away. "Don't worry big man, it wasn't triggered," Rumeal assured.

Green attempts to stand and get upright. His armor destroyed, a massive, deep cut from the sword, however only the very tip grazed his skin. The slice was perfectly visible and there is a black stream where his skin was burned. "Yori, his vitals," asks Green. "Bastards must have got him," says Adam in depressed tone. Green continues to stand and program his shielding while Rumeal approaches the Ambassador. Rumeal stopped as the Ambassador lay beside his feet. He was an older gentleman, mid fifties, and a slightly graying scalp. On his chest read 'Rorlik' and under it, 'UNEG Ambassador of Solar.' "Sir," Rumeal asked, checking his comprehension skills. The man shook violently and coughed. It was apparent hypothermia has set in, Rumeal realizing it, he signals Adam with the emergency heat equipment. Adam unclips his rucksack and drops it near the Ambassador, kicking minor snow in his face. "Sir, I'm gonna need you to cooperate, I'm gonna need… you to slip into this suit," Adam explained while frantically pulling the massive suit out and unzipping it. The Ambassador's face was blue and his lips looked as if they were ready to shatter. Louis and Willy on look, helplessly while Green pulled out his plasma torch and attempt to meld the opening in his armor.

Adam opened the suit out flat on the ground; he then got up and cradling the Ambassador like a baby, laid him on top of it. He struggled to fit his legs and arms in the sleeves, and fully zip it. Lastly Adam puts the helmet on him, and activates temperature stabilization from a small panel on the wrist. "Radio in for evac," Adam stands and orders. "We can't get a solid link here, we will have to move out of the Covy compound," Rumeal adds, indicative of his unwillingness to move. "Then let's get packed and move east," Adam orders. "Why east," asks Green. "If Yori was killed down South, I doubt we want to retrace our steps," Adam replies. Adam looks down at the ODSTs who stand silently. "I need you two to take point, I'll follow behind, Rumeal, Ambassador Rorlik and then Green," Adam orders. Rumeal reaches his hand out to the Ambassador to grab; the man opens his weak eyes and grabs Rumeal's hand.

CHAPTER IV

The team vacates the compound and continues down the open snow patch. The wind had picked up and the Ambassador, already weak, struggled to keep up. Everyone stayed in a tight formation, making sure never to break nor disband. They need to get far enough to transmit the INS tag to get an immediate Exfil. The wind pelted hail on the hard armor that encased everyone, this also prevented shielding from fully recharging, Adam pushed on hoping that the tag will blip at any moment. They fought Reach, they fought in the most inhospitable biome yet, and after 3 clicks down the patch, the tag came up. Adam immediately made the reading. "Alpha TMP Fire Team to UNSC Pale Horse, this is Lieutenant Adam – 359, we have Ambassador Rorlik and request immediate exfil, over," Adam radios in, exhausted and defeated. "UNSC Pale Horse to Alpha TMP Fire Team, this Colonel Hardli, we read you loud and clear, Pelican exfil in route now, mark your location," Colonel Hardli replies over the comms. Green pulls out a flare from his Tactical Soft Case and pops the lid. It fires a thick red smoke and illuminates the area. However it was near dawn, the storm can still blind the pilots for sure. "Should we get into the tree cover," asks Sergeant Willy. "It's a greater risk of being ambushed by camo, here we can see if they attempt to move in and the storm gives us protection from Snipers," replies Green, who takes a seat on a developing snow mount. Willy braces below him and sits. "All my life I wished to be a Spartan, from the moment my father enlisted to fight the innies, I prayed to be selected," Willy says regretfully. "At least I tried, ran through Marines and became and trooper, and this is the first time I've ever seen the Covenant," he continued, unknowing of the selection process. "They sent you on insurrectionist runs," Green questioned. "Pssh, I have three confirmed kills, and I have watched two squads die," Willy responds. "Being a Spartan isn't a desire, nor should it ever be," Green scolds him. "You've seen your share of deaths but nothing to what the weak feels, knowing that… that even if you tried, you didn't matter," Willy presses. Green at first doesn't respond, as if he is lost in thought. "Strength comes with nightmares, sometimes you wish to save them all, but you can't," Green refers, the many occasions he has watched hundreds of Marines, ODSTs and Civilians die. Helpless he is, all the times that the only thing that mattered was the mission he was assigned to. Willy looks up at Green, who stares out into the distance. "Then I guess we're not so different," he concludes.

Rumeal and Adam stand a few feet away from Green and Willy, and the Ambassador laying down in between. Rumeal turned, looking at the group, he realized something was wrong. "Were the fuck Gunnery Sergeant Louis," he yells. Adam turns and looks around frantically. Green and Willy get up and stumble to reach for their gun. Adam raises his DMR and Rumeal cocks his shotgun. Adam signals Rumeal to stay with the Ambassador as Green, William and him move forward. They spin around in the blinding snow storm, searching. "Laspinkark – rie monim mie," roars from behind Willy and Louis's lifeless body is thrown at him, propelling him out of the warm flare light into the darkness. Green opens fire in that direction, the massive Elite's shields glow blue exposing it. Adam fires twice, depleting its shields, and Green puts three rounds into its head. "Guard up, guard up," shouts Adam, knowing Commandos never hunt seldom. On his motion tracker a red dot approaches fast and before the sword takes his head, Adam ducks, rolls over and opens fire. The stunned Elite is hail fired by everyone, taking multiple to the neck and chest until finally keeling over. Everyone still had the sense of not being safe. "This is Pelican Exfil Lima – Six, ETA 1 minute, I have a lock on your location over," came a female voice over the comms, breaking the silence. "Lima – Six, this Spartan Team Exfil, do not land, I repeat, do not land LZ is too hot, over," Adam quickly responds. "Roger, we are standing by," replies Lima – Six.

The final Elite creeps up behind Rumeal, and the Ambassador, Rumeal's motion tracker reads nothing, and is completely unaware of what readies an Energy Dagger. Lima – Six hovers and discovers the beast on thermal imaging, as the Elite's camo does mask heat sigs, however Lima - Six notices a difference in temperature in that area… "Spartans you have a massive difference in surrounding temperature right behind Warrant Officer. Rumeal – 349," Lima – Six notifies them. Rumeal turns around immediately and fires his shotty, only knocking the Elite's shields by 50 percent. It raises a Plasma Rifle and sprays molten plasma at Rumeal. Two contact shots knock off his shields and three to his chest flips him over. The Ambassador lays quietly on the floor, and sobs, awaiting his death. Adam and Green spray as well, once the Elite's shields are depleted it, stomps down one leg and roars, sprinting into the darkness. Lima – Six can now open fire without the risk of friendly fire; it hails down 70mm antipersonnel rounds cracking the Elite's armor like a crab shell. The beast staggers and tumbles into the snow.

Adam and Green approach Rumeal who is severely injured. Two plasma bolts pierced his armor and seared down to his bones. As Lima – Six landed, snow kicked up and coated Adam's visor, brushing it off, he sees Willy dragging Louis toward the Pelican. Adam holsters his DMR on his back, leans down, picks up Rumeal and he carries him to the Pelican. Green does the same, and picks up the Ambassador, who is still too shocked to speak. Adam lays Rumeal down next to Louis's corpse, and straps him down. Green seats the Ambassador, and buckles him up. Willy is already seated on the opposite side, helmet still on, and slouched forward. Adam takes a seat next to Green and bangs on the cock pit door. The Pelican's back door shuts and the engines turn on. Everyone sat silently, waiting take off.

END.

EPILOUGUE

12 MAY, 2555 MILITARY CALENDER

UNKNOWN SYSTEM

UNSC INFINITY – CRYO DECK SEVEN

01900

The bell of Cryo Deck rang, signaling a tube's opening. Three ONI officials walk up to tube twelve and pop it open. The ice breaks as the door opens and Adam falls over coughing, vomiting from shock as a result of stasis, his combat skin worn out and tight from decompression. Two ONI officials grab him by his arms and begin dragging him, he resists and the third pierces his jugular with a sedative, violently into his neck.

Adam awakes seated in front of eight other individuals. He turns to see three others to his right and four to his left. Among his side were Rumeal, and Green. He recognized them from briefing before his their extract on Reach, Rumeal a thick dark skin male, and Green a nimble pale red head. Mixed between them where other men and women, some shorter, little muscle mass, indicative that they were clearly not Spartans. Adam peered down at his brown blistered hands; cryo took its toll he thought, then interrupting his train the door at the far side slid open and a short and aged woman walked in. Her hair fully white and her hands crossed behind her back. Her name patch reading, Admiral Margaret Parangosky.

Two other men walked in with a stack of forms, they gave each of them one form and a laser pen. Adam received his, and read in question squinting his eyes, 'SPARTAN IV PROGRAM RELEASE CONSENT FORM.' Parangosky turned at the head of the room; she analyzed everyone sharply like a falcon in search of prey. "All of you here have been awoken in order to serve the Earth and her Colonies once more. Some of you here were apart of previous programs, and some of you just have an impressive military background. We here at ONI have perfected what we are now calling the SPARTAN IV Program, the next step in Human evolution. As I have said to the many groups I met before you, there will not be any program like it, not near Spartan IIs or anywhere Spartan IIIs. We are now back to using full grown consenting adults, similar to the original ORION Project," explained Parangosky. Everyone remained silent, awaiting further explanation.

"Everyone in this room has been hand selected to serve 'ZETA COMPANY.' Some of you will be set in Squads of Five or Six, whilst others will branch into Special Warfare Headhunter Fire Teams." Parangosky looks over to Adam. " 'Lieutenant Commander' Adam – 359, you will be head of ZETA COMPANY, along with your AC Master Chief Petty Officer Green – 319. If everyone consents, you will also lead Apollo Squad, which consists of former Spartan IIIs, Warrant Officer Rumeal – 349 and Green, former ODST 'Warrant Officer' Willy Pena, and former Marine Scout Sniper, 'Chief Warrant Officer' Caleb Jean," Parangosky continues. Adam looks over across looking for Willy, recognizing him based only their eye contact. His face was different and his hair was longer and scruffy. "Former ODST, Senior Chief Petty Officer Javen Stegall, you will be honored with Headhunter advance Fire Teams and work with former Spartan II, Lieutenant Gio – 207," Parangosky turns. She looks to the end of the room, at tall white male. "Former Spartan II, Chief Petty Officer Adam – 226, you will lead Delta Squad, consisting of former Marines, Gunnery Sergeant William Acosta, Corporal Alex Martinez, and Sergeant Chocó Lanx, she continued. Adam lost attention as Parangosky droned on, naming squads and setting line ups and began reading the form, already knowing that there was nothing for him to return to a normal life, and the new program specs says there is 97 percent survival rate. He picks up the laser pen, and then Parangosky interrupts him. "359 you are aware that you are responsible for knowing and understanding all of your Company, correct," asks Parangosky. "Yes ma'am," Adam calmly replies. Thoughts raced through his head, wondering why him and not Green or anyone else for that matter, he came to the decision and signed the form in plasma.

"Be aware that this is not all of you, new recruits can join at anytime, whether during training, augmentation process or even Simulated Combat Exercises," adds Parangosky. She then looks once more at the initial sixteen and walks out. Everyone readies their pens or sits undetermined; however Adam looks over to Willy, who is twiddling his pen within is fingers, finished signing.


End file.
